fourth_age_the_new_shadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunited Kingdom
The Reunited Kingdom ''' (also called the '''Three Kingdoms) was the restored kingdom of Arnor and Gondor, the twin kingdoms founded at the end of the Second Age by Elendil and his sons Isildur and Anárion. In the beginning, Elendil was High King of both realms, but the two were divided after the deaths of his sons. Over 3,000 years later Aragorn Elessar reunited the kingdoms and ruled as High King of the Reunited Kingdom. The fate of the kingdoms, especially that of Gondor, would come to dominate the history of the Third Age. Today, its also known as the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor, Gondor and Umbar. Rulers Elessar Telcontar 1st of March of the year 2931 of the Third Age to Year 120 of the Fourth Age Diclaimer Is is just me proposing the lore for Elessar Telcontar, if you are the leader of any factions involved and you object to certain parts, and it is logical, please let me know, also it is a work in progress. Being the first High King of the Dúnedain in exile in over 3,000 years the King Elessar had to establish the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor as a power. After he departed the company of Elrond he returned to Minas Tirith where he began to plan the restoration. In order for the White Tree to grow in peace he had to subdue several enemies. First he ordered the repairing of all of the defenses of Gondor as to defend it while it was out conquering new lands. He then sent messengers to Umbar ordering them to yield the city to him as he was it's rightful ruler. When they refused Aragorn, along with Eómer, who he had permanently given the Mark of Rohan to, marched to out besiege it and take it. With most of Harad freed from the grip of Sauron they let him pass. Upon reaching Umbar he surrounded it and lay siege to it. All the while Prince Imrahil, son of Adrahil began to sail the Gondorian navy south, to Umbar. The fleet of Umbar was greatly weakend as a result of the War of the Ring so Imrahil won with ease. After the battle Imrahil blockaded Umbar by sea. With no way to get food Umbar stood for 9 months before surrendering. After stationing men to garrison Umbar Aragorn withdrew to prepare for the re-settling of Arnor. But first he needed money to fund it. So with Rhûdel having enslaved Dorwinion Aragorn began to gather his armies. After readying the Kingdom, he sent envoys to Dale to request assistance in the taking of Dorwinion, after which King Bard II agreed, and ofcourse Rohan would anwser the calls of Gondor. Being wise Aragorn first began to fund rebellions in Dorwinion which would occur when he and Dale invaded. He then waited for 6 years to begin the assualt, so after everything was ready he attacked. After winning several glorious victories he relized something, Rhúdel would not give up unless he invaded their heartland. After gathering reinforcements from Dorwinion he began a campaign to take Rhûnost. Along with Umbar he was able to set up a siege and besiege the city, but this time Dale supplied the navy. But unlike Umbar the easterlings tried to break the siege, to no avail, after 7 months of bloody siege, Rhûnost fell. Aragorn being merciful allowed them to keep their kingdom, but they had to scede their Dorwinion holdings and swear to never again take arms against Gondor or her allies. Aragorn offered Dorwinion to be a client state under the protection of The Reunited Kingdom which the remants of the Vintner-Court accepted. It is now Fourth Age 16, alot has happend in 16 years. One such thing is that his son Eldarion was born, specificly in the year 10 of the 4th Age of the Sun. After Aragorn defeated Rhún he then began campiagns in to Far Rhún, acting in conjecture with the Free Easterlings, who he had set up diplomatic relations a year prior. After defeating several nations that still hated the White Tree he finally determined the White Tree could grow in peace. In his absence Faramir had organised the re-settlement of Arnor. When Aragorn returned after his 5 year campaign he began to re-seetle Arnor. The first thing he did was rebuild Tharbad, he sent masons, and supplies North to ready the ancient port, after it was rebuilt he used it as a way to ferry supplied and colonists into Arnor. Aragorn focused on the region of Arthedain in which he began the re-construction of Annúminas, and Fornost Erain. It took eleven years to rebuild the two cities, and in those eleven years Eldarion had grown up, but also Imrahil died of old age. After this not much occured in Aragorn's reign, he gave the region of the Westmarch to the Hobbits, he re-established relations with the Vales of Anduin, and the settlement of Arthedain was completed with Cardolan nearly finished, but Rhudaur(Need better name) was just under 10% re-settled. In the year 120 of the Fourth Age Aragorn gave the Crown and Scepter to Eldarion and he laid down his life, and later so did Arwen Evenstar, and while their spirits traveeld to Mandos, Eldarion began his reign. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Dúnedain